Living The Others Life...Sorta
by Glitch
Summary: Ash and Mist are both angry at each other (So what else is new?) and a Clefairy and Clefable do a little trick causing total and utter chaos. What happened? I don't know try reading it! IT'S FINISHED! THANK GOD!!!
1. The arguement

Living The Others Life  
  
Disclaimer: No own Noting! Go way you lawyers you!  
  
A/N: It's probably the same old thing you read. Probably. I got bored so flame me if you want. But be warned, I will retaliate!  
  
Ash, and Misty were walking down the path to- where?  
  
"ASH KETCHUM, YOU MORON WE'RE LOST!" Misty Yawa screamed at her long time friend/"secret" crush.  
  
"We're not lost! We're by Mt. Moon!" Ash told her shielding his head with his arms. Misty looked up and smirked.  
  
"Well if I didn't know better. Ash Ketchum actually found his sense of direction!" Misty told him mockingly putting the mallet away.  
  
"So does that mean you won't hurt me?" Ash asked hopefully.  
  
"No, your safe, till your next screw up." Misty told him as they continued down the road. Ash made a mental note to be ready and run if Misty makes any sudden actions.  
  
Ever since they left Brock back in Pewter City, Misty began to loosen up on Ash and only hit him if he called her a name or was completely and utterly lost.  
  
"Pikapi! Pikapi! Pikachu pi pi ka pi!" (You love her, she loves you. But you won't say it. WAH BOO HOO!) Pikachu sang and laughed from atop Ash's cap.  
  
"To ge!" (Ha ha!) Togepi joined in from Misty's bag. Ash scrowled at the two. He was starting to get used to listening to their language and was starting to regret it.  
  
"Shh. She might hear you!" He blushed and begged. The two just laughed harder.  
  
"Toge Toge. Toge toge priii!" (Daddy loves Mommy. Mommy loves Daddy!) Togepi sang happily, making Ash blushed darker.  
  
"Stop please?" He begged, ignoring him the two laughed.  
  
"What in the world are you all yapping about?" Misty asked stopping and turing around suddenly. Ash, distracted with his begging crashed into Misty head-on.  
  
Misty landed on her back while Ash landed on top of her. Pikachu and Togepi who both jumped out of the way went into hysterics. The two trainers blushed, got up, dusted themselves off and continued walking quietly.  
  
((That was wierd. I crashed into Misty and she didn't even bring out her mallet. Is she sick or something? What's up with her? What's up with me?! I'm thinking about a girl! I've turned into Brock! I- I'm becoming insane!)) Ash mentally slapped himself. ((Cool down Ashy-boy. That's what Misty calls me for fun. There I go again. What is wrong with me!))  
  
Ash began to blush. He looked at Misty and began to blush more. His stomach did acrobatic tricks.  
  
((I think I'm gonna be sick. Why am I getting this weird feeling when I look at Mist? And I get all flushed?)) Ash thought about this trying to think of a desease he heared about and see if he had the symptoms.  
  
They walked till they got to the foot of Mt. Moon. They decided to camp out for the night.  
  
Ash had taken cooking lessons from Brock and was cooking Dinner as Misty put up the tent. Finally after much struggling she was finished and it turned out pretty good.  
  
"Ash this food is pretty good, but I don't think I can eat another bite!" Misty told Ash after her second serving.  
  
"You might as well, your still scrawny." Ash told her, just then he got a big wack on the head.  
  
"Run that by me again Ash Ketchum." She told Ash dangerously, boldly he got up and replied.  
  
"What's wrong, becoming suddenly deaf?" He asked cooly. Misty stood there shocked, then walked off. "What's wrong? Meowth got your toungue?"  
  
Misty turned around, tears streaming down. Ash was taken aback by this.  
  
"I should have gone wtih Rudy when I had the chance. But stupidly I stayed with you. I found my mistake in life, you." She responded coldly.  
  
Ash felt a surge of anger and jelousy.  
  
"Well, Rudy was gay, and he probably thought you were a guy!" Ash retorted.  
  
"Well I guess he thought you were a girl." Misty told him and turned her back towards him.  
  
"You would so pass if we had to switch bodies cause you act so much like a guy." Ash muttered.  
  
"Well you would pass off as a girl. 'Ashley'!" Misty muttered back and went off to her sleeping bag which was across from Ash. They left the arguement at that. Both angry at one another and themselves, and hurt.  
  
"Clef clefairy!" (Ya heard that?) A Clefairy asked his pal a Clefable.  
  
"Clef." (Yah.) The Clefable answered.  
  
The two were hiding in a bush. They had heard Ash and Misty's arguement. These were the two most mischievous Pokemon around the area and were always causing trouble within arms reach. They already had a plan.  
  
"Clef, clefairy. Fairy! (Should we do this?) Clefairy asked grinning.  
  
"Clefable. Clef, Fable fable Clefable." (Why you gotta ask? We've been doing this a lotta times before!) Clefable answered boastingly.  
  
"Clef." (Fine.) Clefairy answered. He began to do metronome along with Clefable.  
  
They began to move side to side with their fingers. A bright light appeared then vanished. The two Pokemon laughed and ran into the sanctuary of the cave.  
  
A/N: That's the end of another failure story. Or so it seems. Hope you enjoyed this, and the upcoming chapter(s) will be just as good or better. R&R! 


	2. The walk of songs

Living the others life...Sorta  
  
Disclaimer: No own nothing, No songs, no pokemon, and no characters!  
  
A/N:Sorry I had to change the title, let's move on with the story! And all Pokemon is changed into englished.  
  
Misty was having a dream.  
  
She was walking hearing the three behind her yapping. Ash wispering things and Togepi and Pikachu laughing and replying softly.  
  
"What are you all yapping about?!" She stopped and turned around. Ash crashed into her.  
  
"I love you." Ash told her and landing a big kiss on her on the ground.  
  
"Huh?" Misty woke up. It was all a dream. Except for the part about the laughing and talking. What had they been saying?  
  
Misty got up and stretched. Strangely (Sp?) she was outside of her sleeping bag. She sighed and got up. She looked around confused. She was staring at the bottom of everything. Just then Togepi came.  
  
"Pikachu! Hey! Your up!" It cried, it sounded like Ash. And looked like it too. The tip of it's head had black on it and it had dirt on it's face under brown eyes. And on it's hands were green... gloves?!?!  
  
"I'm not Pikachu." Misty told it.  
  
"You look like Pikachu." Togepi told her.  
  
"Well I'm not, I'm Misty." Misty told it.  
  
"Your not Misty, she's over there." Togepi told her.  
  
"Togepi are you feeling okay?" She asked then it hit her. "How come I understand you?"  
  
"It's me ASH!" It squealed.  
  
"Huh?!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Come!" Ash begged and waddled to the river. When he and Misty got there he pointed. "Look."  
  
Misty looked and almost screamed. She was a Pikachu. The black part on the ears and in between them were red-orange and the eyes were blue-green. There was also a bunch of the red-orange hair that was like a ponytail.  
  
"I'm a PIKACHU!" She wailed.  
  
"It's okay, we could find a cure!" Ash tried to reasure her, his ears (what ears?!?!) were hurting. "Think about it, your a Pikachu, I'm an egg."  
  
"I happen to think Togepi is cute, cuter than Pikachu." Misty told him angrily.  
  
"Hey! Pikachu's cuter!" Ash told her.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
They continued the arguement till their bodies got up and went to the rivers.  
  
"Hey Mommy! I'm tall!" Ash's body said. His voice sounded like a little boy.  
  
"I'm not Misty, I'm Pikachu, Ash!" Misty's body told Ash's. Her voice sounded like Melody's.  
  
"The Pokemon are in our bodies!" Ash exclaimed staring, with his mouth hanging.  
  
He and Misty ran to their bodies. And began to shout to them.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. If your Togepi, and I'm Pikachu, that must mean these are...." Pikachu began pointing to Ash and Misty.  
  
"They're Mommy and Daddy!" Togepi squealed.  
  
"Great! How are we gonna get to Cerulean City this way?" Ash asked.  
  
"Ash I got an idea." Misty mumured. "The pokemon are smart, they should understand."  
  
She began to point to all of them, Pikachu took notice and looked on.  
  
"Us? Everyone?" Pikachu asked. Misty nodded, then began to point at the arrow to the entrance of Mt. Moon.  
  
"Go through Mt. Moon?" Pikachu translated. Misty nodded happily. "Well you heard your mother Togepi, let's get to work."  
  
"K!" Togepi smiled and walked off to fix his sleeping bag.  
  
It's been an hour since they came out of Mt. Moon and Ash and Misty were in five battles each. Misty found that Togepi knew metronome, screech, charm and teleport. She had just won a major battle and was now taking a nap on Togepi's backpack.  
  
Ash was bored stiff. He needed to do something, he hadn't walked in some time now and was actually missing the chases Misty gave him. He then began to sing.  
  
"300 Pokemon in the field, 300, pokemon!  
  
Weaken 1 down,  
  
it falls to the ground,  
  
299 Pokemon in the field." He continued till Misty woke up.  
  
"Ash! I was taking a nap, and was having such a nice dream!" Misty scolded, just what Ash wanted. He smiled and began to sing something else.  
  
"Dream, as long as you may know,  
  
It's not impossible, to make it a reality,  
  
oh, dreams. Are always there for you.  
  
And always there for me, as long as you and I believe."  
  
"Ash you did it again." Misty told him looking at the egg.  
  
"Oops I did it again! I played with your heart!  
  
Got lost in the game, oh, baby, baby. Oops!  
  
You think I'm in love and sent from above!  
  
I'm not that innocent!" Ash sang.  
  
"Sorry wrong answer, try it again." Misty told him sarcasticly, to which Ash sang:  
  
"First you don't succeed,  
  
You can brush it off and try again,  
  
You can dust it off and try again, try again." (Rest in Peace Aaliyah!)  
  
"Ash! Your driving me crazy!" Misty told him, but she was actually enjoying how foolish he sounded as he sang.  
  
"Oh, oh oh, Crazy, I just can't sleep!  
  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep!  
  
Oh, oh, oh, Crazy, but it feels alright!  
  
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!"  
  
"Stop it!" Misty told him.  
  
"Stop in the name of love,  
  
Before you break my heart!" Ash laughed and continued.  
  
"Keep this up and I'm leaving!" Misty replied.  
  
"I'm leaving on a jet plane,  
  
don't know when I'll be back again,  
  
Hold me I hate to go, hate to go."  
  
"Ash, follow my lips." Misty told him.  
  
"Follow me, everything is all right,  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
  
Oh, if you wanna leave, I can guarantee,  
  
That you'll find nobody else like me!" Ash sang.  
  
"Ash your really getting on my nerves." Misty told him smiling. ((Not really.)) She thought.  
  
"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves,  
  
Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves,  
  
I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!"  
  
Misty laughed inwardly and they continued the game. Pikachu and togepi who were used to the two making a racket were oblivious to this.  
  
A/N: Nother chapter done! Thank you for reading, expect the next chapter in a year! Kidding! seeyaz! Oh and Review, kay? Read that other r word slowly. 


	3. Catching the Culprits

Living the Others Life Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own anything! So you can't SUE!!!  
  
A/N: Heres the next chapter, This will be entertaining.  
  
"Your lucky your my cute Togepi right now Ash." Misty smiled they were still playing the game and Misty was having fun listening to Ash sing.  
  
"Isn't she lucky? This Hollywood girl!  
  
And they say, She's so lucky, she's a star,  
  
But she crys, crys, crys, in the lonely part, thinkin'  
  
If there's nothing missin' in her life then why do these tears come and fly?" Ash sang, it was his turn to sing again he found that Misty was pretty good at singing and was a little dissapointed that it was his turn.  
  
"It's almost night do I have to tell you that?" Misty asked him, Togepi, and Pikachu had placed the two down to fix camp, they had gone through half the forest and it was already night.  
  
"Out here in the quiet of the night,  
  
Beneath the stars, and Moon,  
  
We both know we got something on our minds  
  
We won't admit, but it's true,  
  
You look at me, I look away.  
  
I wanna tell-" Ash began singing but Misty cut him off.  
  
"Ash were'd you hear that song?" Misty asked anxiously.  
  
"You were singing it one night and I sorta memorized it. It's pretty good. But I was wondering what was your insperation?" Ash told her.  
  
Misty blushed but didn't say a thing, the song (we should all know it by now) was for him, the one and only Ash Ketchum.  
  
"Nowhere special." She replied, hoping he'll leave it at that.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'm getting tired. g'night." Ash sighed and withdrew into his shell, it wobbled a bot before he leaned over on Misty. Misty smiled, kissed the top if Ash's head swiftly and fell asleep.  
  
Things were quiet in the corner Ash and Misty were in and Togepi and Pikachu went to check on them.  
  
"Awwww." Pikachu squealed quietly.  
  
"Shhhh. Mom and Dad are sleeping." Togepi told her.  
  
"Sorry. Let's go." Pikachu told him and they went off to finish their dinner.  
  
It was around ten and Misty and Ash were awaken by some talk by a bush near by.  
  
"Can you see anything yet? Do they look different? My turn!" They heard someone cry.  
  
"SHHH! You'll, wak- wake the- hold- AHHH!" Another yelled, then a loud thud followed, next to some grumbling.  
  
"Ash, what's that?" Misty asked.  
  
"I dunno. Let's look." He replied. They walked slowly to the bush and looked in. There they found a Clefairy and Clefable.  
  
"AHH! Crack their Pokemon found us!" The Clefable cried and tried running but fell over on a root.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Misty asked. "Mount Moon is far away from here."  
  
"We wanted to watch your owners, we switched their bodies!" Clefairy answered, Clefable tried to cover it's mouth but it was too late.  
  
"Your the reasons we're like this?!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about? We switched your owners! Unless your.....them......then......oh, oh." Clefairy began he and Clefable began to run when Ash and Misty grabbed them.  
  
"Not so fast Pinkie!" Ash told them.  
  
"Explain, or you'll be toasted marshmallow!" Misty threatened. Gulping the two stopped the struggled and began.  
  
"We saw you fighting and heard what you said. We wanted to have some fun! We did switch on you and we stopped when the bright light appeared, that's what happens when we should be finished." Clefable answered.  
  
"It depends on how long we do the switch ritual. I guess we stopped early cause you switched with your opposite genders Pokemon. I guess the light threw us off." Clefairy finished.  
  
Ash and Misty could only stare.  
  
"How long is this gonna last?" Misty asked, timidly.  
  
"I guess for another three days." Clefable answered. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ash replied, they instantly vanished into the forest.  
  
"What happened last night? What caused the flash?" Misty asked. Ash knew how, he was the cause of it.  
  
******FLASHBACK******************************************************  
  
"Stupid Misty, can't even handle that!..." Ash grumped as he walked to his sleeping bag.  
  
"Ash! You made her cry!" Pikachu scolded.  
  
"Who cares?" He asked.  
  
"You." Pikachu replied quietly. Ash stopped.  
  
"Well....She doesn't." Ash replied, his eyes began to sting.  
  
"You're too blind to see it Ash, she loves you, you love her! You don't want to accept it but you-" Pikachu began.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ash yelled, his tears falling freely. Pikachu's ears drooped. "Pikachu, I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"PIKACHU!" Pikachu screamed and shocked Ash.  
  
"WAHAHAHAH!" Ash screamed, the lightning lit up the whole area, Misty who was crying sat up to see the bright flash the lightning caused.  
  
When Pikachu was done she silently went to the stump by Ash's sleeping bag and ignored him.  
  
*************END FLASHBACK******************************************  
  
"Pikachu and I were arguing and she shocked me." Ash replied simply, he didn't want to get into detail.  
  
"Oh." Was all Misty said. "We better get to sleep."  
  
"Yeah." Ash agreed. They walked, in Ash's case, waddled, to where they had been sleeping and Misty instantly dozed off. Ash sat there looking at Misty who had fallen asleep on him with guilt.  
  
"I'm sorry Misty." He wispered, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I love you. Goodnight."  
  
He sighed wishing that what Pikachu said was true as he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Somewhere in Celedon (Sp?) City  
  
"So this is the plan?" The male figure asked his partner.  
  
"Yes, it was just shipped in." She answered.  
  
"We'll get them for sure." The man replied, smiling. "These new recruits are well worth the effort."  
  
That's the third chapter. Hope it's to your liking! Thanks for reading now try reviewing! If I get...ummmm about ten reviews I'll put the next chapter up. Hey maybe you'll get lucky and I'll put it up before the ten! 


	4. They said what?!?!

Living the Others Life...Sorta Part 4  
  
Ashley: I'm sad to say...since no one is reviewing....That I might have to take this story down. I dunno. Cause for some reason, if my stories suck, I feel they don't desearve to be on such a great sight like Fanfiction.Net.  
  
Ash: Alarm! Alarm! Suck up alert!  
  
Ashley: Shut up!  
  
Ash: Make me!  
  
Ashley: Fine, OH MIIIISSSSTYYYYY!!  
  
Ash: OK, OK, OK!!!!  
  
Ashley: Sorry, I dunno where he came from, I'm typing one day and he just popped up.  
  
Disclaimer: Ash: She doesn't own Pokemon, I do!  
  
Ashley: Shut up! Like he said, I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.  
  
They all finally made it through the forest. Ash and Misty both got tired of the song game and decided to just test Pikachu and Togepi if they understood Pokemon yet.  
  
"Uhhhh......Shock?" Togepi asked watching Misty pinch her cheeks.  
  
"YEAH!" Misty cheered. She jumped up onto Togepi, who laughed. She looked at him and noticed something different. She knew Togepi was in Ash's body, but it seemed that Togepi had some parts changed.  
  
His face didn't have dirt on it, and he wasn't wearing the gloves. Togepi had the hat but he stashed it in his bag. His face also looked cuter than before, in a babyish sort of way. Misty smirked, and wished the real Ash looked like that.  
  
Ash was also studying some differences Misty's body has with Pikachu in it. Pikachu didn't know how to put a ponytail so she left her hair down. It looked like there was a little bith of blush on her cheeks and she had a cute little...something about her. Ash wished that Misty would REALLY look like this. ((I wonder why Misty didn't leave her hair down a lot before? I'll ask her later.))  
  
Soon they arrived at the gym. Togepi and Pikachu were just about to go in when they heard a loud "Pika!" They turned around to see Misty talking.  
  
"No? Yes? No? No is correct? So.... Don't? Don't." Pikachu translated.  
  
"Talk? Blab? Say?" Togepi joined.  
  
"Our? Our. Plus? And? And. You? Your? Your." Pikachu said.  
  
"Character? Close to character? Personality? Name?" Togepi asked. "Name?"  
  
"Oh! Don't say their names. Call them Pikachu and Togepi!" Pikachu finally got it.  
  
"YES! I never thought it would be so hard!" Misty responded. Ash just laughed.  
  
"Well? Let's go in!" Ash told them all.  
  
"Right." Pikachu replied, picked Ash up and went in.  
  
"Like, is that you Misty? Oh! You like look so adorable with your hair down!" Daisy gushed as they went in.  
  
"Hey! Ash! How are you?" A voice asked. Togepi and Ash looked forward to see Tracy.  
  
"Tracy? What are you doin' here?" Togepi asked.  
  
"Studying water Pokemon for the Prof." He replied. Just then Violet and Lily came in.  
  
"Like hi everyone!" Violet called. But she and Lily stopped at the sight of Ash. "Ummm, Misty can I see you. Come on Daisy, Lily."  
  
They dragged Pikachu into the office. Ash, who was still in Pikacu's arms was confused. When they were all completely in, Lily locked the door and leaned against it with a dreamy sigh.  
  
"UGH! If only Ash was a few years older!" She growled.  
  
"Huh!?" Pikachu stuttered.  
  
"You heard us! Ash, one minute was a dirty boy, now he's a cutie!" Daisy told her.  
  
Ash couldn't believe his ears. They thought he was cute! Or more like Togepi....  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Pikachu told them. In fact she knew exactly what they were talking about, but she wanted Ash to hear what Misty thought.  
  
"You know! You said and I quote: 'He's so cute! Especially with his brown eyes.'" Violet began.  
  
"'Cute smile.'"Lily added.  
  
"And don't forget bravery, sweetness, uniqueness, and that caring way he treats you." Daisy finished.  
  
Ash was red, he wasn't sure if he was hearing right. He was sure though that he wan't to know about this information.  
  
"Come on guys!" Pikachu scoffed.  
  
"Guess little sis dosn't wanna talk. Oh well." Violet sighed.  
  
Outside Tracy was telling Togepi and Misty what Ash thought of her.  
  
"Come on you said she was sweet, caring, pretty, smart, nice...do you want me to continue?" Tracy asked.  
  
"No thanks." Togepi replied. Misty was blushing, luckily for the red cheeks. Just then Ash and Pikachu came from the office.  
  
"Hey you two are coming to the party Saturday right?" Lily asked. "That's another reason Tracy's here.  
  
"Uhh, sure." Pikachu replied.  
  
"We better get going." Togepi added and walked out the door along with Pikachu. Ash and Misty looked at each other. They began to blush. Quickly turning their heads they ran out the doors.  
  
"So where to now guys?" Pikachu asked, when suddenly.  
  
"Prepair for trouble!" A voice sounded.  
  
"Make it double!" Another inquired.  
  
"Yeah yeah we know, we know." Togepi yelled up to the balloon. "You want Pikachu."  
  
"They can be so annoying!" Misty sighed and fell back onto Togepis bag.  
  
"No, we got a better idea. We want you to come with us-" Jessie began and pulled out a remote.  
  
"And talk with our Boss!" James finished and Jessie pressed a button on the remote. A sudden waze of something blasted below to the four.  
  
"HEY!" Togepi yelled, but yawned greatly. "I feel tired."  
  
"Yeah." Pikachu sighed and fell to the ground asleep. Soon followed by Togepi.  
  
"I'm so sleepy!" Ash sighed and withdrew into his shell, and rolled inbetween Togepi and Pikachu.  
  
"You said it." Misty replied and fell to the ground next to Togepi.  
  
"WOW! JESSIE IT WORKED!" James squealed. Quickly being slapped by Jessie's paper fan.  
  
"Ya' gotta be quiet!" Meowth wispered. "The sleep ray just keeps them asleep, but their not deaf!"  
  
"Yeah!" Jessie told him and pressed another botton. A hand came out and grabbed the four sleeping figures on the ground. "We actually got a job right!"  
  
"Now let's go!" James exclaimed quietly. The three began to laugh as they flew off.  
  
A/N: I think I might as well cut this short.  
  
Misty: Hey wheres Ash?  
  
Ashley: I dunno.  
  
Misty: Well that's okay! Okay People! Review or your not gonna see any more of me or Ash and Pikachu and Togepi any more!  
  
Ashley: What she said. 


	5. The good, the bad, and the misbehaved

A/N: Ashley: Sorry about my recent comment. I was just testing you guys. You have to realize which are good stories (I'm not conceited, believe me, I even put down my own stories!) in order to become great Pokemon Readers/Writers.  
  
Ash: Hey wait a minute! That's my line!  
  
Ashley: I know! I always wanted to try it out for myself!  
  
Ash: You should think up your own things!  
  
Misty: You should be flattered Ash! That people wanna try your lines and poses.  
  
Ashley: Do these lines ring a bell to you guys?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, trust me.  
  
Ash woke up slowly; he was in a medium cage and was leaning against something, or more like someone. Misty. Ash blushed lightly and shook her awake.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked looking around the cage when she was up.  
  
"I dunno. Hey who's that?" Ash asked pointing to a Houndour in the cage next to them.  
  
"Hello? Excuse me, where are we?" Misty asked it cautiously.  
  
"We're in the Team Rocket Headquarters Pokemon storage room. Or what they call, weapon room. All the stolen Pokemon, or captured Pokemon are placed here in cages or pokeballs to be trained or left till we have to battle. I've been here for a year." The Houndour replied.  
  
"Thanks." Ash replied and sat down. "Do you know where we are exactly? You know town, city?"  
  
"Yes, we're in the Viridian City Gym." The Houndour replied sulkily.  
  
"The Viridian Gym?" Ash repeated. Just then he remembered. "This is the Team Rocket Headquarters!"  
  
"Right! This was the gym where you challenged Jessie and James!" Misty exclaimed. "But first things first, get out of here!"  
  
"Right. First order of business, get out. Second, find Togepi and Pikachu, and in the process, the main mission is destroy Team Rocket!" Ash instructed. The Houndour over-hearing asked.  
  
"Would you add getting us out too?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course! But you all have to attack the nearest Rocket you see once your out." Misty replied, the Houndour almost leapt for joy. "Now how to get out."  
  
Misty walked to the door and tried squeezing through the bars. In a minute she was completely through. Ash tried also and made it simply.  
  
"The benefits of being small." Ash smirked; Misty ruffled his hair and walked quietly forward.  
  
"Be careful, there's a guard in the front of the room." The Houndour called to them. Ash gave a thumbs up and wondered off. They walked around a bit till they came up to a sleeping guard sitting behind a desk. On his pokeball belt were keys to the cages. Slowly Ash tried to slip the keys off.  
  
The guard began to stir. Misty, who was on guard herself, warned Ash. Just then the guard spoke, nearly giving Ash and Misty a heart attack.  
  
"No Mommy! Lemme sleep! I don't wanna go train today!" He whimpered. The two tried to hold their laughter in. Finally they got the keys. They ran, but in Ash's case waddled off to the cages and let everyone go.  
  
"Come on, help with the pokeballs!" Houndour whispered to the free Pokemon, who instantly went to work.  
  
Soon in a matter of minutes, the whole room was filled with a bunch of Pokemon, pokeballs and cages all empty.  
  
"Alright. CHARGE!" Ash screamed from atop a Ponyta. No sooner said than done, everyone but Misty and the Ponyta ran out the door, leaving trail marks everywhere, including the door, the guard and any Rocket who unfortunately was standing outside in the hall.  
  
"Great. Ponyta, run to Officer Jenny, anyone. Bring her and her troops here. Got it?" Ash asked. The Ponyta nodded and ran off. "Let's go find Pikachu and Togepi."  
  
"WAHHHHHHH!" Togepi cried, Giovanni, the master of Team Rocket, had again cracked his whip. "I'M TELLING MOMMY AND DADDY!!!"  
  
"Stop this insolence!" Giovanni screamed. Pikachu tried to calm Togepi down.  
  
"Listen, buddy! We're not who you think we are! We're Pokemon!" Pikachu yelled up to the platform on which Giovanni was sitting.  
  
"Shut up you hussy! Now start working!" Giovanni was about to crack his whip when a thousand volts of electricity went through him.  
  
"Misty/Mommy!" Togepi and pikachu exclaimed, they turned to see their mini trainers. They ran up to them and gave them both a big hug.  
  
"As much as this is heart warming, I want you to train! And I want those Pokemon put to sleep!" Giovanni roared, breaking the reunion.  
  
"Shuddap!" They retorted. Taken aback for a moment Giovanni regained composure and brought out a Kadabra.  
  
"Run that by me again!" He asked dangerously.  
  
"Ooooooh! What's he gonna do, throw that Kadabra at us?" Ash whispered to Misty who began to snicker. Which was amazing cause Togepi said it right after.  
  
"Alright that's it!" Giovanni exclaimed. "Kadabra Phycicball at that egg!"  
  
The Kadabra began to build up energy. Misty then stood in front of Ash in the last second. ((Ash isn't going, not yet.)) She thought.  
  
((No! Mommy!)) Togepi thought and jumped in front of Misty.  
  
((This kid sooo owes me when he evolves!)) Pikachu sighed and jumped in front of him. Nothing.  
  
They open their eyes that they shut in the process and found Giovanni was captured!  
  
"Dang! That Ponyta must've been a real fast one!" Ash smirked. Misty sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "OW!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Misty asked worried.  
  
"I don't feel-" Ash tried to explain, but passed out.  
  
"ASH!" Misty screamed. Suddenly, she too passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Like, Misty!" Misty heard someone call. She and Ash were in the Cerulean City Gym, in separate first floor bedrooms.  
  
Misty sat up; her stomach still hurt a bit. She looked at the bed she was in, Togepi sitting at the end of the bed shrilling and orange-red hair fell in her face. ((Red hair? Can't understand Pokemon? That must mean-))  
  
She stumbled out of bed with loud stomps along with Ash, who could be heard from across the wall. They both rushed into the bathroom that was connecting the two rooms, followed by the confused eyes of Violet, Tracy, Lily, and Daisy.  
  
In the bathroom, Ash was in his body and Misty was in hers.  
  
"YEAH!" They cried happily and threw their arms around each other. Then noticing what they were doing, let go, blushing. They then remembered something.  
  
"Ash..." Misty began.  
  
"I wanted to..." Ash tried. Just then a flash appeared.  
  
"What was that?" Misty asked, then her eyes widened. "Oh no, please no!"  
  
"Clefairy and Clefable!" Ash cried. They looked out the window to see two pink looking marshmallows run away before they passed out on the bathroom floor.  
  
A/N: That's the last chapter! Yeah! Now you can leave me alone, unless of course you read my pleas of reviewing my stories.... /\./\ 


End file.
